Mr. Torgue
Mr. Torgue is the eponymous NPC of Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, the second DLC for Borderlands 2, and the 43-year-oldInterview with a Vault Hunter, Echo Recording 4 founder of the weapon manufacturer Torgue. Having discovered a new Vault on Pandora buried in the Badass Crater of Badassitude that will only open "once the champion of Pandora feeds it the blood of the ultimate coward", Mr. Torgue set up his Campaign of Carnage as a tournament to find this champion and open the Vault.http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/16/fight-for-your-loot-in-borderlands-2s-torgue-dlc Though he features heavily in the DLC, Torgue himself does not appear "in the flesh" except in the introductory movie. He instead communicates via ECHO from his "space-truck" in deep orbit around Pandora. It is explained In an Interview with Rev3Games that Mr. Torgue is bi-sexual. It is also noted that his character is supposed to be more or less the American macho-man stereotype but that he is also very progressive and a nice person. Mr. Torgue is featured in the upcoming DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon's Keep In person. Quotes *"DID YOU KNOW THAT NINETY-SEVEN PERCENT OF ALL LIVING THINGS ON PANDORA AREN'T EXPLODING RIGHT NOW? THAT'S BULLSH*T, BUY TORGUE!" *"The following message from Mister Torgue does not reflect the opinions of the Torgue corporation itself. 'IF YOU DON'T BUY TORGUE GUNS YOU'RE RETARDED!' The previous message from Mister Torgue did not reflect the opinions of Torgue corporation itself." *"--BOOOOOOOOORING! You don't wanna hear about that, Vault Hunter! You wanna hear about LOOT! AND PECS! AND EXPLOSIONS! I'm Torgue, and I am here to ask you one question, and one question only: EXPLOSIONS?" *"THAT SENTENCE HAD TOO MANY SYLLABLES! APOLOGIZE!" *"Just kidding! F*CK THE LEGAL WAIVER! You're in TORGUE LAND now, sucker!" *"Right now, you're ranked fifty in the badass leaderboards, which puts you behind my grandma but ahead of a guy she gummed to death. IT TOOK SEVERAL HOURS." *"Also you need a sponsor for MOTHAF*CKIN' LEGAL REASONS!" *"You may have noticed that everyone here is trying to kill you, Torgue personnel included. You're WELCOME. I didn't want you to get bored so I was like, F*ck it, give everybody guns! We've lost like half our workforce in three days, but who gives a F*CK!?" *"IS IT JUST ME OR DOES IT SEEM LIKE HE'S GONNA BETRAY THE F*CK OUTTA YOU!?" *"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our next combatant has arrived! Does the Vault Hunter have what it takes to survive the Appetite for Destruction round? I think we all know the answer: MAAAAAAAYBEEEE!" *"Also, you should treat Moxxi nice! NOTHING IS MORE BADASS THAN TREATING A WOMAN WITH RESPECT!" *"NOW GO BLOW SOME SH*T UP!" *"KIDS THESE DAYS AND THEIR CRAZY LANGUAGE AM I RIGHT!?" *"IT'S TIME FOR A LOOOOOT-SPLOSION!" *"THIS IS MISTER TORGUE SAYING THAT I AM REALLY HUNGRY. SOMEBODY BRING ME A SANDWICH ... END OF THE ANNOUNCEMENT." *"TESTOSTERONE!" *"This fight reminds me of my father! ALCOHOLISM DESTROYS FAMILIES!" *"THE TORGUE SHAREHOLDERS WIRED MY VOICEBOX WITHA DIGITAL CENSOR SO I CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE SH*T, C*CK, OR P*SSY F*CKIN' D*CKBALLS! THATS HALF MY F*CKIN' VOCABULARY, IT'S GODDAMN BULLSH*T!" *"BIG DEAL. I CAN USE INNUENDO TOO. TONIGHT'S FIGHT IS BETWEEN FLYBOY AND THE VAULT HUNTER...BLOWJOBS!" Trivia *The beep censoring of Mr. Torgue's swearing is apparently due to an alteration made to his voice itself. A random announcement from Mr. Torgue played in the Badass Crater area says, in part, "THE TORGUE SHAREHOLDERS WIRED MY VOICEBOX WITH A DIGITAL CENSOR SO I CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE SH*T, C*CK, OR P*SSY-F*CKIN' D*CKBALLS." *Mr. Torgue's "space truck" is a reference to the Deep Purple song Space Truckin'. *It is said that Mr. Torgue is 43 years old according to Tiny Tina's interview. *It can be inferred that Mr. Torgue is a tribute to the late famous wrestler Macho Man Randy Savage. The manner in which he composes himself, the red bandana, shades, and gold chains, his adrenaline-fueled rants, and the hand sign he uses all support this. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Randy_Savage Media File:Torgue Intro 1.jpg|Torgue in the intro movie File:Torgue Echo.png|Torgue's ECHO image File:Profile_Mr. Torgue.jpg References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-WJEC3VfhE Category:Human Category:NPCs Category:Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage